Moon among the stars
by RikkaLuna
Summary: Elle n'a ni famille ni ami, mais elle possède une passion inouïe à propos de ces mignonnes petites créatures ailées... Et lui, il n'a personne. Seulement des démons effroyables à l'intérieur de lui. Les gens qui daignent s'approcher finissent tous par prendre leur envol... Elle est sa lune parmi les étoiles comme il est son soleil parmi les nuages. (Je suis nulle pour les résumés)


Hop hop hop !

Voilà enfin la première fiction que je poste ici... Si vous saviez à quelle point je suis stressée !

Malgré cela, j'ai des petites informations à rajouter ici... Il s'agit de ma première fiction sur Fairy Tail et sur Mavis & Zeref. À savoir que je ne gère pas totalement les caractères des personnages - Pardon, Hiro Mashima ! - et que j'avais débuté cette fiction dès la première apparition de tous les membres fondateurs de la guilde et de Zeref. Elle date donc d'un sacré moment, mais je l'ai continué pour une amie qui l'aimait bien. Je crois que mon écriture s'est améliorée depuis. Peut-être sera-t-elle visible au deuxième chapitre ? Je ne sais pas... N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Émerger telle une fleur de lotus

Ses pieds se déplaçaient telles des nageoires de poisson. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, les jambes dans l'eau savonneuse. Elle avait pris cette habitude dès la jeunesse. N'ayant jamais eu de compagne de chambre, personne ne pouvait s'en plaindre ! Elle lâcha un soupir de contentement: les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Loin de là, ce n'était pas de rester positionner sur une chaise pendant des heures qui l'enjouait autant. Pas du tout même ! L'adolescente allait de nouveau avoir accès à la grandiose bibliothèque. Même si elle avait déjà lu la moitié des livres sur ce qui la passionnait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder encore et encore les images colorées qui étaient imprimées sur les pages devant elle. Elle aurait voulu naître en tant que fée. Elle aimait ces êtres entourés d'étincelles et qui pouvaient voler vers les nuages jusqu'à les toucher du bout des doigts... Elle repoussa sa longue tignasse dorée derrière elle, tout en se relevant. Elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de mince taille, se prélassant jusqu'à son lit. Elle était enjouée de savoir que l'année scolaire recommençait dès le cinq septembre. Tout en continuant de se pavaner dans sa chambre, son regard jade s'attarda sur son calendrier. Lorsqu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, la jouvencelle relâcha le tissu qu'elle tenait sur le sol. Il indiquait le cinq septembre. Elle se précipita vers son armoire, enfila sa robe rosacée et prit son sac d'école qui était près de la porte avant de courir à la vitesse grand V.

Voilà qui était bien embêtant: elle qui était si enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre sa routine habituelle venait d'être en retard. La blondinette parcourait le couloir tout en observant les grands chiffres inscrits sur les énormes panneaux de bois. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte double afin d'y lire le nombre. C'était exactement ce local. Elle approcha sa main de la poignée, mais cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle sursauta, choquée. Elle releva alors la tête. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, glacé tel un flocon. Elle ne parvenait pas à détourner ses yeux verts de cette silhouette ombragée. La personne devant elle lui paraissait si utopique... Elle pensait l'avoir imaginer de toute pièce. Elle était trop gracieuse pour être réelle. Sa peau, ses mèches ténébreuses, ses ambres... L'individu s'excusa brièvement avant d'emprunter le chemin contraire et de disparaître du corridor. L'étudiante ne revint qu'à elle-même que lorsque son professeur lui demanda si elle comptait rester là encore longtemps. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la sortie avant d'entrer dans la salle. De nombreux ricanements se propageaient tandis qu'elle s'avançait doucement. Elle observait tranquillement les alentours pour y trouver une place convenable, mais son attention fut attirée par des toussotements qui provenaient de son enseignant.

\- Mavis ? Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose en cours de route ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas avoir oublié quelque chose, monsieur, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et tes chaussures ? Elles se sont enfuies pendant le trajet du dortoir jusqu'ici ?

\- 'Faudrait déjà qu'elle commence par en avoir ! Rigola quelqu'un.

Les rires se multiplièrent suite à ce commentaire. Mavis avait l'habitude que l'on se moque d'elle par sa solitude et par sa pauvreté, mais pour un oubli et aussi ouvertement... Elle ne pouvait nier que c'était horriblement honteux. Son visage s'était empourpré d'embarras. Elle s'enfonça au travers du labyrinthe de tables pour y trouver la sienne. Une fois installée, la jeune femme sentit des paroles désagréables passées sur elle. Son comportement pourtant si jovial venait de chuter telle une étoile filante.

\- Comme vos résultats finaux de l'année dernière ont été aussi horribles qu'une catastrophe naturelle, votre directeur m'a imposé un assistant qui sera présent deux fois à toutes les semaines. Vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions qui vous seront nécessaires, mais j'aimerais bien que vous lui montriez que vous n'avez pas besoin de lui : vous êtes censé être la classe la plus brillante de cette école. Soyez à la hauteur de cette soit disant classe ! Je vous présente Zeref Dragneel.

La blonde n'osa pas relever le menton. Non, elle préférait jouer à un jeu dans sa tête, celui de deviner le physique de ce fameux aide-assistant. Dragneel lui rappelait un gigantesque dragon aux écailles flamboyantes. Peut-être avait-il une longue crinière purpurine ? Et s'il avait des attributs dragonesques, ses miroirs devaient être d'un magnifique jaune... Donc, ses yeux devaient être d'un joli éclat topaze ! Sa peau devait sans doute être blanche comme de la neige ou un peu basané, elle n'arrivait guère à se décider. Une fois une image parfaite, elle se permit de le détailler de la tête au pied. Son pouls s'était ralenti à sa vision. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux était cet être si irréel qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Des mèches aussi sombres que le crépuscule, des onyx sans reflet et une enveloppe corporelle si blanchâtre qu'elle paraissait translucide. C'était la description qui lui convenait le mieux. Les vêtements qu'il arborait étaient une longue toge sous forme de cape qui englobait son épaule gauche grâce à un nœud. Cette dernière était enroulée autour de sa robe noire aux bordures étincelantes. Ce qui attira Mavis, hormis son apparence totale, était le médaillon argenté qui ornait son cou. Elle avait toujours été de nature curieuse, mais impossible de lui demander devant une foulée de gens ce que représentait ce pendentif. Elle préféra rejeter son attention sur ses cahiers devant elle, bien que ça ne l'intéressait pas plus qu'il n'en fallait.

-Je serais votre aide-assistant. J'ai 22 ans et plusieurs années d'expérience dans le domaine des sciences.

\- Avez-vous déjà fait autre chose que ça ? Questionna une élève, curieuse.

\- Impossible, il a une allure d'intello, il doit être encore puceau, rigola celui qui s'était moqué de la blondinette un peu plus tôt.

\- J'imagine que de posséder une grande bouche compense votre petite partie génitale, monsieur le blagueur, répondit calmement le noiraud en avançant au travers de rangées.

Les étudiants se mirent à rire alors que Mavis ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfiée. Jamais personne n'avait osé confronter Yuri Dreyar jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cet abruti prit un air dégouté et décida de discuter avec son voisin de pupitre. Ca n'avait pris qu'une courte durée avant qu'ils ne travaillent tous dans leurs documents. Elle était déjà à la moitié. L'adolescente détestait être en retard et était même souvent à l'avance. C'était ce qui lui permettait d'accourir à la bibliothèque avec l'autorisation de son enseignant. Tandis qu'elle faisait de belles lettres avec sa plume, le jeune homme s'arrêta près d'elle, contemplant les réponses qu'elle avait inscrites. Il posa son index sur une question qui lui semblait bien simple, à première vue.

-Une solution basique et acide ensemble forme une … ?

\- Neutralisation acidobasique ? Répondit-elle, incertaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une neutralisation acidobasique ?

-Eh bien… C'est… C'est une…

-C'est une réaction entre un acide et une base qui, au cours du processus, forment un sel et de l'eau. Tu devrais corriger cela avant que ton enseignant ne le voit, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait raffolé de cette description…

L'assistant lui fit un mince sourire alors que ses joues prirent une teinte plutôt rosacée. Sa voix était aussi enivrante que le parfum du printemps. Elle corrigea rapidement ce qu'elle avait écrit. C'était la toute première fois que la blonde faisait une erreur aussi banale, aussi évidente. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi délocalisée de ses propres pensées, de sa propre bulle. Elle n'arrivait pas à finir la page qu'elle avait entamée. Du rattrapage s'imposait sur les heures du dîner et ce même si elle était avancée. Lorsque la cloche avait retentit, Mavis s'était approché de son professeur qui discutait sévèrement avec son assistant. Zeref ne broncha pas, ça ne l'embêtait pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais été très apprécié par les enseignants. Les étudiants ne l'appréciaient guère aussi.

\- Monsieur... commença-t-elle, d'une faible voix.

\- Que veux-tu, Vermillion ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ? grogna-t-il.

\- Si, mais j'aimerais avoir la feuille pour les inscriptions... Pour le rattrapage.

Le vieil homme dévisagea son élève. La meilleure de sa classe demandait à s'inscrire aux récupérations ? Était-ce une blague ? Il aurait été bien moins étonné si Yuri lui avait fait une telle demande, mais Mavis ? Il lui arracha son livre d'exercices des mains et le scruta à une lenteur hallucinante, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de la petite intello. Elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, se questionnant sur cette réaction qui lui semblait très inappropriée. Le noiraud détailla la demoiselle du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas remarqué ses longs et épais cils noirs ni même ses grands yeux émeraude qui scintillaient d'impatience. Il toussa contre son poing et se mit face à son supérieur.

\- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose si mademoiselle Vermillion participerait aux cours supplémentaires. La matière de cette année sera imposante et difficile à assimiler en deux ou trois cours. Les autres cours seront tout aussi considérables. Je ne crois pas qu'il faut négliger une telle requête, surtout venant de l'une de vos meilleures étudiantes.

Il lança une œillade hivernale à son collègue avant de rendre le bouquin à sa propriétaire et lui tendit la feuille qu'elle désirait, par la même occasion. Elle pencha la tête en guise de remerciement et fit un sourire à celui qui lui avait filer un coup de main discret. Elle quitta la salle, le coeur qui rebondissait contre sa poitrine. Quelle magie utilisait-il pour convaincre et enjôler les individus autour de lui ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi persuasif alors qu'elle avait bel et bien vu que l'ainé ne le calculait pas le moins du monde ? Son avis n'aurait pas dû passer au conseil. Zeref Dragneel... Une énigme obscure et impénétrable. Elle l'avait deviner à son allure et à sa façon élégante de communiquer. À l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il était apaisant tout comme il était intimidant. Tandis qu'elle fixait le papier qu'on lui avait donné, elle fonça contre quelque chose d'étrangement dur. En relevant le menton, elle écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un bond. Elle avait percuté le grand et l'unique Precht. Elle le côtoyait régulièrement lors de ses cours de biologie et de littérature. Il la jaugea quelque seconde avant d'apercevoir qu'il allait aussi la fréquenter lors des récupérations de sciences. Pas que ça ne le dérangeait, au contraire. Il trouvait que la tacticienne était très astucieuse pour son âge. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, après tout. De la compagnie quelque peu familière ne faisait de mal à personne.

\- Si j'éprouve de la difficulté, je sais vers qui je pourrai me tourner, lâcha-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, la classe de bio' ouvre bientôt, tu...

\- On s'y rend ensemble ? répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Malgré leurs différences, ils avaient des points communs: la passion de la lecture et de l'apprentissage. Precht ne négligeait et ne jugeait pas l'adolescente. Il l'avait toujours mise sur un pied d'égalité. Malgré le manque de dialogue du blond, il y avait une amitié naissante qui débutait pour de bon. Ils avaient échangés quelques mots l'année dernière, mais Mavis se disait qu'ils pouvaient faire bien plus cette année. Devenir meilleur ami, par exemple. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient bel et bien rejoins leur second cours ensemble, sous les regards intrigués du ténébreux. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi entreprenante et extravertie durant ses longues et pénibles vingt-deux années... Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Il était conscient que les jours, les mois, à venir allaient être les plus intéressants de toute sa vie et pour rien au monde il ne voulait rater ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de ces précieux moments... Elle venait d'émerger telle une fleur de lotus dans sa vie.

\- _Mavis Vermillion_... pensa-t-il, faisant virevolter sa cape au rythme de ses pas.


End file.
